


Navy Blue Blanket

by Girigirl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 4d Hyungwon, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girigirl/pseuds/Girigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho just wants to be hungover and keep his life moving in the turbulent manner it had been so far. </p><p>Hyungwon just wants to take his pills and watch trashy reality television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wonho groaned as he opened his eyes, cursing the sunlight coming through his window and irritating his already red eyes and strengthening the force of his headache. He sat up, not surprised he had no shirt on (it usually disappeared at some point during his parties) and slowly got out of his bed. He picked a random sweatshirt up off his bedroom floor and wandered out into the empty house, internally apologizing to their cleaning ladies as he passed one huge mess after another, drink cups, popcorn, chips and an unfortunate,used condom laying here and there throughout the house. He headed towards the kitchen, about to grab some water and toast to start combatting his hangover when he heard a small groan from the guest bedroom downstairs right off of the kitchen. He slowly opened the door sighing when he noticed a figure under the thick navy blanket on the bed. Lord if people were going to fuck in his house, they should at least have the decency to vanish before the sun came up. A hungover, naked young adult was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. 

"Morning sunshine, the party's over." He pulled the blanket back and gasped in shock at the horrifying scene before him. The boy was laying on his side bruised all over, with hand shaped prints on his neck, his hips and his wrists that were tied together. His nose had a dried trail of blood under it, some of the red liquid staining the pillow although the shape looked normal and he had some light bruising around his right eye. Wonho looked below his waist and grimaced at the maroon mixture of blood and cum leaking out of his hole and onto the bed and the drying cum on the boys upper legs, ass, stomach and face. Well, fuck.

Wonho quickly untied his wrists and gently tapped his cheek. "Hey, I need you to wake up and talk to me, okay? What's your name?" The lithe boy slowly fluttered his eyes open and Wonho pushed his black hair off his face. "What's your name?" The boy stared at him, moving his face away from Wonho's touch. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Wonho, this is my house. You're hurt really badly, I think I should take you to the hospital. What's your name?"  
"Hyungwon." The boy fell silent after that, Wonho sighing and taking the opportunity to slide the blanket back over his lower half. He went to the guest bathroom and wet a towel with warm water, taking it back to the room after wringing it out. "Here you may want to wipe your face a little bit, there's blood and..." Wonho trailed off, handing the towel to Hyungwon who's cheeks turned red as he gently wiped the body fluids off of his face. "I must appear so disgusting to you right now." His large eyes filled with tears, but none fell as he looked into his lap.  
"No, I don't think that at all. You're so beautiful." They both froze, Hyungwon stuck between fear and embarrassment and Wonho wanting to smack himself for saying something like that to someone who had obviously been misused by someone. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Let me try to find your clothes and we can go to the hospital."  
"I don't want to go to the hospital, I'll be fine. It's not the first time him and his friends have done this, just didn't think they'd do it at a party." Wonho nodded, handing the all black outfit he'd found on the floor to the boy.  
"There's a shower you can use next door if you want. There's also soap, shampoo and conditioner, towels plus a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet with the toothpaste. I'm gonna order breakfast in so come and eat with me when you're done."  
Hyungwon played with the edge of the comforter and nodded. "I don't have any money and I would let you fuck me instead but I'm in a lot of pain. If you give my pills time to kick in though I ca-"

"I don't know who 'they' are but I'm not one of them. I don't want to take advantage of you, I'm doing these things because I'm freaking the fuck out that someone got gang raped at one of my parties and I had no clue. That I'm staring that boy in the eyes and he just needs help right now and I want to help him." 

Hyungwon smiled gently, the expression disappearing as quickly as it appeared before he pulled a little baggie of pills out of his pocket. "Can I have some water?" Wonho grabbed a bottle of water from the nearby kitchen and returned to the room, handing it to Hyungwon who quickly threw back four of the pills, chasing them with water and sighing in relief. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon appeared in Wonho's kitchen, clean albeit still covered in bruises in nothing more than a towel and Wonho raised an eyebrow at his appearance. "Can I borrow something? I don't want to wear those clothes." Wonho nodded, leading the boy upstairs where they found new underwear, sweatpants they had to tie pretty tight and a soft, well loved hoodie that Wonho was fond of when he was feeling ill. They soon ate the western breakfast Wonho had ordered before sitting on the couch, some trashy reality show that Hyungwon insisted on watching filling up the room.  
"I am by no means kicking you out but isn't anyone worried about you? It's almost 3pm and you haven't called anyone or sent any texts." Hyungwon grimaced at the question and shrugged. "Maybe my boyfriend, but I don't want to see him. He probably thinks I'm passed out still. He won't call or ask about me until he needs me."  
Wonho had so many questions but ever since Hyungwon had taken those pills and his eyes had taken on a glassy sheen, it was hard to really talk to him. It seemed that whatever he'd taken made the already quiet boy withdraw further, speaking in short bursts of information in a dulled tone or not at all. "Well maybe he shouldn't be your boyfriend then." Hyungwon let out a harsh laugh that made Wonho jump slightly in surprise. 

"Yeah. He probably shouldn't be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: Wonho is 21 and abut to start his junior year of university and Hyungwon is 19 for the sake of my fic.I'm on a roll so I want to post again while I have wifi (I'm away from home traveling for a couple weeks). I actually might keep this in short bursts that way I can update more frequently and that getting a part out doesn't feel like this huge undertaking that leads to procrastination (anxiety for the win!). Thank you for reading!

It was two weeks since Wonho found Hyungwon in a less than ideal condition in the guest bedroom. He had no idea why he referred to only the downstairs room as a guest bedroom when he was the only one currently residing in the 4 bedroom villa unceremoniously dumped on him when his parents decided they wanted to go to Canada (not that he was complaining). The house being 20 mins from his university made it a free, nice place to live and a great place to throw parties.

The sleek black couch positioned right in front of the TV was currently occupied by a certain thin ravenette watching two women yelling, one threatening to go as far as to, as she put it, 'throw hands'. Hyungwon's attention was completely taken up by the daytime program designed for bored housewives and sick teenagers and college students, so much so he didn't notice Wonho coming up behind him until a small pile of clothes was dumped on his head. He picked up the articles, recognizing them as his now laundered clothes that he'd worn to Wonho's party. 

He shoved the clothing next to him in a garbled pile, Wonho scoffing at the rough treatment of the clothing he's done Hyungwon the honor of cleaning. "I don't know if you've never heard of thank you, or if those pills are slowly diminishing your vocab but I thi-"

"Thank you Wonho." It was said in such a monotone that Wonho felt his fists automatically clench as soon as he heard it but he rolled his eyes and came around the couch and sat down with his strange houseguest, scrunching his nose at the overly made up housewife, whose face, and (fake) breasts, were taking over the television screen. 

"Why do you watch this stuff. They're so damn vapid. I mean I'm not necessarily plugged into the history channel but I'm certainly not watching this stuff."

Hyungwon looked at Wonho with his glazed over gaze and smiled a little. "Everything is so shallow and so ridiculous. I wish I had their problems. I wish I had their money. Kinda wish I had the brunette one's alcohol tolerance." 

Wonho laughed and yet he felt like this was another small piece of proof that Hyungwon was trying to get away from something, needed to get away from his reality. 

"Wonho?" 

"Yeah, what?"

"Can I kiss you?" Wonho raised an eyebrow at the question as he contemplated if this was a good idea or not. Firstly this boy was in a relationship, albeit a seemingly shitty one and he didn't like crossing that line. Second he debated if he wanted to get any more involved with Hyungwon considering all the problems he was sure were being hidden by the calm exterior and the pills. 

Too bad he should've seen that Hyungwon was the type to act on his impulses and next thing he knew he had a lapfull of the guy and he was engaged in a kiss that he didn't want to continue yet couldn't pull away from. 

The kiss got deeper and deeper, Wonho eventually finding himself above the dark haired boy, slim fingers tangled in his blonde locks, little noises coming from the boy beneath him. 

"YOU BITCH!" Wonho jumped at the expletive and the sound of a wine glass being thrown callously to the ground by one of the ermm... ladies on the TV. He silently thanked her for helping him return to his senses as he climbed off Hyungwon, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, not sure what to say. 

"Why is it always someone who's had too much wine ruining everything." 

Wonho didn't know how to respond to that, just continuing to stare at the pretty boy laying on his couch with kiss swollen lips and slightly more focused eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here comes more weird Hyungwon. Thought this was going to be 6 parts but since my chapters are rather short (kinda feels like connected drabbles) I don't think so. Enjoy the update, enjoy your lives alright bye.

Wonho doesn't see Hyungwon for 4 days after their couch encounter until he looks up from his laptop as he's doing homework at his favorite cafe to see Hyungwon sitting across from an incredibly handsome man who's clearly older than him although not by much. 

Hyungwon is sipping what looks to be an iced americano while the contents of the other man's peach coffee mug remain a mystery. They appear to be having a somewhat serious conversation however he doesn't doubt that Hyungwon would be capable of talking about dancing baby seals wearing cat ears with the same gravity as a death in the family. 

Wonho presumses he stared too hard because suddenly he's making eye contact with Hyungwon. The thin boy's face lit up just the tiniest amount and he raised a hand before saying something to the man across from him and walking towards Wonho. 

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve v-neck, the bruising on his neck just barely visible still but Hyungwon seemed completely unbothered by it. He sat down across from Wonho and stared at him. 

"It's called hello Hyungwon. When you see someone for the first time, it's customary on Earth to greet them. I seriously don't know wh-"

"Hello Wonho." Wonho smiled at Hyungwon's strange social skills before tilting his head towards the table he just came from. 

"Who's that?"

"That's Choi Siwon, respected designer and my boyfriend. They say I'm fucking him for jobs, but actually he's fucking me for inspiration." Hyungwon smirked before reaching for Wonho's iced chai tea latte and sipping it like it had been his drink all along. 

"So you're a model? Makes sense I guess with your appearance." Hyungwon beamed at the blonde across from him, tapping his fingers on the table to a beat only he could hear. 

Wonho glanced up at Hyungwon and then over to Choi Siwon, fidgeting when he met the hard glare being sent his way. 

"You should probably go back, he doesn't seem to keen on you chumming it up with me over here during your date."

Hyungwon laughed rather darkly before pulling 5 pills out of his pocket and washing them down with more of Wonho's chai in the middle of the cafe like it was the most normal thing to be doing in the most normal place to be doing it. 

"He never likes anything I do. I go out too much, I don't go out enough, I don't say much, I'm too noisy, he wants me to be more vocal about what I want in bed, yet nothing he does can possibly be hurting me or not feel good. He claims he loves me but I can tell sometimes that he hates who I am because I'm not exactly who he needs me to be. His fault for dating a moody, drugged up 19 year old." 

"Well that's... shitty." Wonho hated how ineloquent that sounded but he was once again thrown off by Hyungwon's suddenly revealing statements. 

"Yeah a little bit. But he has that housewife money I was telling you about and he knows what he's doing in bed. His friends do too, although they only seem to like me naked and barely conscious." 

Wonho's eyes widened and he knew that these friends were the 'they' referred to when they first met. Hyungwon nodded subtly and stood, not before taking another small sip of his chai. 

"I'll see you later Wonho." Wonho raised a hand to say goodbye, finding himself a little worried as the dazed boy wandered airily back to his lover. 

Wonho continued to worry as he saw the older male say something before grabbing a giggling Hyungwon non to gently by the wrist and more or less dragging him out of the cafe. Hyungwon turned around right before he went out the door, the world's emptiest smile on his face, his eyes wide with fear. Or maybe that was just the drugs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! There's some Minhyuk/Wonho in here and referenced (and possibly broken?) Minhyuk/Shownu. If the dynamics seem vague then that was my intention hopefully I don't confuse anyone. Thank you for waiting for this chapter, I think it's definitely been more than the promised 5-7 days my bad OTL 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Wonho opened his arms so Minhyuk could slot himself against his chest. Wonho squeezed Minhyuk as if he would vanish again if he didn't hold him as tight as he could. "You stupid, idiotic dumbass. Don't ever do that again. Don't you ever disappear like that again. I missed you." 

Minhyuk pulled out of the hug after a good minute only to squeeze his cheeks, much to Wonho's annoyance. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't." 

The two friends relocated from Wonho's doorway and ended up in the living room, Wonho trying to find a folder that Minhyuk swore up and down he'd left at his place in the various neat stacks around the dining, living room and kitchen. 

Minhyuk threw himself on Wonho's couch with extreme familiarity, the atmosphere already feeling comfortable like Minhyuk hadn't disappeared for a year without telling him, apparently fucking around with some tall, muscular dancer named Hyun-something he met during his time in New York. A tall, muscular dancer that may or may not be the reason Minhyuk returned to Korea. Wonho had tried to get concrete answers out of the sunshiney blonde but he only got vague responses or a completely off-topic remark. 

He heard a loud laugh from Minhyuk as the TV turned on and he peeked from the kitchen only to see Hyungwon's beloved housewives. He hadn't turned on the TV since Hyungwon left and had forgotten it was tuned to the channel. 

"Didn't know this was your thing these days Wonho."

"Yeah because it's not. It's Hyungwon's shit." 

Minhyuk's smile slipped and he looked Wonho in the eyes. "Who's Hyungwon?" 

"I found him in the downstairs bedroom after one of my parties. He wasn't feeling well so I helped him out." Minhyuk looked down at his lap. 

"Since when did hungover you start helping hungover others? He must've been really bad unless you're just trying to get points with him so he'll spread his legs for you later." 

It bothered Wonho hearing Hyungwon being talked about in such a low manner. 

"No it's not like that. He's beautiful but there's too much going on in his world. I kissed him but it didn't go any further than that. Plus he has a boyfriend who I'm pretty sure wants to kill me." 

Minhyuk sighed and turned around, changing the channel to some gangland show. "Don't get all messed up over this one okay?" 

Wonho sighed and returned to looking for Minhyuk's folder, not sure whether to tell him that he already kind of was

/

He woke up to his phone ringing, a naked Minhyuk mumbling in his sleep next to him. 

He glared at his phone but hit call as soon as he saw Hyungwon's name on the caller id. 

"What is it Hyungwon?" 

"I think my friend overdosed. He's really hot and speaking gibberish. He went a little overboard on the coke..." Hyungwon sounded so calm and collected for someone having a situation of this kind. 

"Call the fucking ambulance for God's sake! Hyungwon why are we even on the phone?"

"He doesn't have any health insurance. Plus with a coke OD they might put him in the psych unit for a few days and he hates it there." 

Wonho sighed and got out of bed, pulling on his previously discarded boxers and sweatpants as he told Hyungwon to fill the tub with cold water, he was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely friends I have brought you more of the beautiful Hyungwonnie, the unclockable Wonho, teary Minhyuk, passed out Changkyun, and the ex, Kihyunnie. The time has come for you to lipsync for ya life! Or actually just read the chapter. Alright I'm going away now. <3

Wonho stroked the brown haired boy's hair back, feeling his forehead, then his pulse before standing from the chair beside the bed and sighing in relief as the boy was finally in the clear. He responded well to Wonho's ice bath and capfuls of Gatorade prescription, later giving the kid prazosin to bring his blood pressure down and ease the strain on his heart and then 12 hours later a super low dose of quetiapine thus explaining why the boy was sleeping like the dead despite having been on cocaine just 13 hours ago. 

Wonho was disconcerted by the amount of pills, prescription and otherwise, that were in Hyungwon's small, eccentrically decorated apartment. There were black fur rugs and throws on black leather furniture, gold and bronze decorations littered here and there, wood bowls filled with water toting floating tea lights and sprigs of lavender disbursed around the apartment. Color changing hanging globes had lit the space through the night, future r&b music softly floating out of a connected sound system throughout the apartment giving Wonho the feeling that he was caught up in some strange fever dream where he was helping a dangerously underage kid through an overdose. 

If only. 

Wonho took the liberty of using Hyungwon's shower, exhausted and just needing a nap. He walked out of the ensuite bathroom ready to give Hyungwon some shit about this ordeal before he headed back but it seems whoever had shown up while he was showering was a step ahead of him. 

He could hear the unknown male voice slowly rising as he combed out his wet hair but completely forgot about his appearance when he heard the sound of something hitting the wall. He walked into the living room to find Hyungwon pressing himself up against the wall like he wanted to sink into it, a broken vase littered on the ground to his left.

"Hey, I don't know what's up here but you don't need to be violent with him!" Wonho said this as he moved in front of Hyungwon who had sunk to the floor, hugging his knees and trembling. 

"This stupid slut isn't good for anything except spreading those pretty legs. He misplaced some of my product and just expects me to wait until he can get me the money. I'm not some fucking punk."

He recognized the guy as a certain notorious Jung Daehyun who hung out with a shady although popular crew at his university.  
Wonho sighed, looking briefly back at the model on the floor. 

"How much do you need?"

"It's about $300 worth. But I'm not waiting on it. If he can't pay for it, he's coming with and he'll have to make it up to me." The smirk on the guys face made Wonho cringe.

"I'll pay for it. Just leave him the fuck alone"

Wonho pulled Hyungwon up from against the wall, dragging him back to his room and telling him to sit on the bed until he got back. He grabbed a small stack of 20's out of his wallet and headed back to the living room, handing the money to the dealer. 

The man counted it out and nodded his head before pocketing it. 

"Cool, tell Hyungwonnie I'll see him soon."

 

Wonho clenched his fists and glared at the Busan delinquent. "Just fucking go."

The other male waved his middle finger in a modified, rude version of a goodbye wave as he grabbed his bag off the table and walked out the door.

Wonho locked the front door and then leaned his head against it, not sure if he wanted to yell at Hyungwon for being so irresponsible or just hold him and tell him everything was fine now. 

The blonde headed to the bedroom and sat down next to Hyungwon, smiling tiredly and losing all traces of his worried anger when Hyungwon reached out for his hand. They just sat there holding hands, fingers interlaced, Hyungwon wishing they were on Wonho's couch in front of the TV and Wonho wondering how Minhyuk was going to take his explanation for his sudden dissapearance. 

/

Not well is exactly how Minhyuk took it, not well at all. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Do you know what this looks like, you running around at all hours of the night for some fucked up kid who, in case you forgot, has a boyfriend?"

Wonho sighed and put his head down on his kitchen island, where they sat with now lukewarm cups of green tea. 

"I don't care what it looks like, I'm just helping him out a little bit. He's not surrounded by the best people."

"Yeah Wonho and you should at the very least wonder why! I mean you just told me his friend misplaced $300 worth of cocaine up his 17 year old nose."

"Minhyuk..." 

Minhyuk fiddled with the handle of his cup, biting his lip while looking at the table. 

"Wonho please be careful. This boy... I know you, and I can see where this could be going and... I just never want to see you like you were after Kihyun ever again." 

Wonho flinched at the name of his ex-lover, his heart lurching in his chest, reactions he couldn't stop no matter how much time seemed to pass. 

Kihyun had been a lot of things he wanted, needed. He was funny, he wasn't afraid of the ugly parts of life or their relationship, incredibly talented and passionate about his singing and when they got in bed it was violent and hot and Wonho always thought he would actually forget how to breathe, Kihyun was so beautiful and pliant under him. Kihyun stopped taking his medication and soon his manic episodes were destroying everything in Kihyun's path, including their relationship when he caught him under someone else. He tried to forgive Kihyun but the singer was so out of control, not even aware of how out there his actions were that it became hard for Wonho to handle. Soon he was drinking every night and the day he slammed a crumbling Kihyun into a wall out of intense frustration at the other pushing him was when he decided he had to go before he became someone he hated. 

Knowing he had to leave didn't make it any easier to leave a sobbing, begging Kihyun on the floor the day he broke up with him. It didn't make dropping off Kihyun's things and picking up the last of his things from Kihyun's apartment while a super-thin, puffy eyed Kihyun watched any less hard. 

Wonho didn't say anything back to Minhyuk, instead getting up and dumping the rest of his tea in the sink. He hugged Minhyuk from behind, kissing the top of his head and thanking him for his worry. He then headed into his room to catch up on some papers he'd been neglecting, a concerned, teary-eyed Minhyuk gripping his cup so hard his knuckles were white.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super early post because I might be going to the desert for a little while. 
> 
> If you thought Hyungwon was the messed up one, this proves they all are a little off. Smut in this chapter that kind of ran away with me so it's idk. But enjoy the chapter :)

Wonho laughed at the ridiculous scene of an excited Jooheon, super high Gunhee and clearly wasted Hoshi jumping up and down on a table in the redhead's house, other people at the party crowding around the table cheering and rapping along with the two. Or really more just Jooheon and Gunhee because Hoshi was more occasionally yelling a word here and there and trying to keep his balance, it was cute. 

Wonho ditched the first floor and headed down to the basement. It was darker down there and Wonho was hit with the strong smell of weed as soon as he got to the bottom of the staircase. Most of Jooheon's friends from the underground were there, spotting Mino, Suga, Bang Yongguk and Zico in a circle laughing,smoking and talking. He nodded his head at Jessie and Rapmon as he passed them on his way to the makeshift bar, ready to get a few more drinks down and celebrate passing the term with 4 A's and a B. 

He asked the girl for an oversized mojito with a little extra tequila, doing a little dance when it was handed to him and making his way over to a couch in the corner wanting to chill with his drink for a little while. 

About three sips in, someone dumped themselves on the couch next to him and he raised an eyebrow at a giggling Changkyun, the strange and funny kid he'd helped through an OD less than a month ago who was slowly growing on him each time he saw him. 

"It's you! My hero, my idol, my love!" Wonho smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, glad to see you conscious and coherent you little cokehead. What are you doing here? Who are you here with?"

Changkyun laughed again, lightly touching his arm as he did so.

"Don't worry dad, I'm here with my boyfriend and Hyungwon is around here somewhere. Just don't know where they went..." 

Out of nowhere a voice that was all too familiar called out Changkyun's name and the kid stood up to wave the person over. Wonho prayed that the voice was just similar to who he was thinking of, who he had been avoiding. 

Wonho remained silent as none other than Kihyun walked up to them, a dazed looking Hyungwon in tow. The two ex lovers stared at each other in shock, Kihyun getting that strained expression that Wonho knew meant he was going to smile through their encounter and cry later. 

Wonho was about to say something but instead grunted as Hyungwon threw himself onto his lap, whining over spilling some of his drink. "Hello Wonho. I see you've been keeping my baby company, I was SO worried about him." Wonho scoffed and rolled his eyes again, pretty sure these two were turning him into a teenage girl.

"If you were so worried, you shouldn't have left him alone." Hyungwon shrugged and gestures towards Kihyun. 

"This is Kihyun, he's Changkyun's boyfriend." 

Kihyun cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "Hyungwon, we actually already know each other." 

"Then why the fuck are you two so awkward?" 

"We used to be together." It got silent among the four of them until Kihyun excused himself in a broken voice and Changkyun followed, telling him to "Wait, Kihyun. Just fucking wait!" 

Hyungwon stared right at Wonho after they left, his face scrunching as he silently put the pieces together. "So you're the guy. He's still sort of fucked up over you." 

"Yeah?" Wonho paused in drawing little circles on one of Hyungwon's thighs and threw back a good portion of his drink. "I guess I'm still a little fucked up over him too. Toxic two year relationships do that to you." 

Hyungwon nodded, slipping onto the couch next to him, leaning his head against Wonho's shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

Wonho mumbled an it's fine and they sat there listening to the music, Wonho sweet talking different people into getting drinks for him so he didn't have to move away from Hyungwon. 

"Wonho can we go back to your place? I have a headache and want to go but I don't want to go back to my place. Siwon sent his friends to trash it. And he has the audacity to pretend like he has no idea what I'm talking about."

"Um and you think he won't do it again or worse if he finds out you were over at another guys house?"

"We broke up. Hence the extra thick makeup and trashed place. Guess I'm not getting my security deposit back."

Wonho nodded and stood, leading Hyungwon out so they could catch a taxi, telling himself to not sleep with Hyungwon no matter how tempting he was. 

/ 

"Late night re-runs are the reason I exist."

"No they're not Hyungwon. And don't put your dirty shoes on my coffee table. That floor was covered in alcohol and a little of every illegal substance under the sun."

Hyungwon laughed (a little too loudly) and wandered into the kitchen where Wonho was attempting to make a sandwich since his beloved ladies were no longer gracing the television screen.

"Guess that floor is my spirit animal."

"What?" Wonho shook his head and went back to trying to line up the cheese perfectly in the center of his sandwich.

"I don't know. I'm sleepy though, let's go to bed."

"I'm in the middle of a sandwich masterpiece."

"Fuck your sandwich."

"Fuck you."

"Please do." Wonho turned around to glare at Hyungwon only to be met with the sight of the younger undoing the last button on his shirt and sliding his long fingers down his chest towards the top of his ripped black jeans. 

"Hyungwon..." It was meant to come out firm and scolding but it sounded breathless and nervous, Wonho's eyes traveling down Hyungwon's smooth toned chest, following his hands before forcing himself to look at his eyes again. 

"Touch me." Wonho moved forward without thinking, a voice in his head screaming no but his legs moving him closer to the younger anyway. 

He put one hand beside Hyungwon's head and the other partially around his neck. 

"This is not good." Wonho whispered into Hyungwon's ear before licking the shell of his ear and kissing down to his neck before biting into his soft skin. 

"I don't care." Hyungwon winced through the statement, Wonho's bites hurting in a way he didn't know if he liked or not. 

Hyungwon pushed his hips forward, grinding his erection against the blonde's, moaning and tilting his head back a little more , Wonho taking the opportunity to kiss the underside of his jaw before finally letting their lips meet. 

Hyungwon was sure he could come just from this, with one of Wonho's hands on his hips, rubbing little circles and the other alternating between pinching his right nipple and just sliding along his chest, their lips moving together perfectly with the occasional friction of their hips pushing together. 

"Wonho I want more." Wonho pulled away from the kiss, staring into Hyungwon's eyes again before grabbing his left wrist and pulling him into the guest bedroom, tossing the younger on top of the navy blue blanket covering the bed before climbing on top of him.

"How much more?" Wonho whispered against Hyungwon's lips while he unbuttoned and unzipped his ripped jeans, the ravenette kicking them off, moaning against the older's mouth. 

"Give me everything, all of it, all of you. Fuck just-" Hyungwon was cut off when Wonho simultaneously bit his neck again and ran his thumb over the top of the younger's dripping cock. 

"You don't want all of me." Wonho slid out of his clothes deftly with Hyungwon's help, reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube he knew was there, slicking up his fingers before sliding one into the 19 year old under him before adding another and another, not worrying about going too fast because he wanted to be inside the younger so badly. 

Hyungwon was going to get hurt one way or another anyway. 

He lined himself up with the younger's entrance, pushing in quicker than he probably should, ignoring Hyungwon's pained noise and the fingernails digging into his shoulders. He wanted this feeling to last forever, but he also wanted this to be over as soon as possible. 

"I promise you don't want all of me, Hyungwon." He thrust hard into the younger, the dark-haired boy making another pained sound followed by something that sounded like a choked sob. 

He thrust into Hyungwon again, setting up a rough pace closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the beautiful face under him, just trying to enjoy the feeling without looking at those eyes. 

He felt hands on his face. "Open your eyes. Look at me." Wonho complied, wanting to look away from the red, watery eyes but holding his gaze. 

"Don't tell me what I want, and don't treat me like this because of whatever the fuck is happening in your head because then you're no better than them." 

Wonho put his head down on Hyungwon's shoulder, placing his elbows on either side of his head while Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his neck, the two trying to get closer. 

Wonho pulled back when he felt steadier inside and fucked Hyungwon slowly but passionately, going deep, placing kisses and bites all along his neck and collarbones.

"Fuck Wonho!" The blonde smirked, knowing he'd just hit the model's prostate dead on, the ravenette shuddering under him and mumbling please repeatedly. He leaned down and kissed his forehead then his nose and finally his lips. 

Wonho was amazed at how pretty Hyungwon was as he unraveled him, tears in his eyes, his cheeks gently flushed and his lips swollen and red from being kissed and bitten. He wanted to make the small trail of bites on his neck wider and longer and make this person his. 

They did it over and over again, switching positions, leaving no place untouched on eachother's bodies. 

Finally after round 5 or 6 (Wonho wasn't sure, he couldn't think clearly. Partly because of the alcohol but mostly because of Hyungwon) they collapsed next to eachother, neither of them saying anything for a while, both of them just trying to breath in the space where they first found each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Lord knows why it's so short but hopefully this ties it off nicely. See you guys at the end!

The next morning found Wonho gulping down a few glasses of water along with some acetaminophen, willing his headache away so he could try working on some toast. 

"Wonho?"

"Yes?" It came out as more of a hiss but he was sure Hyungwon could understand his hungover state. 

The ravenette slid around the corner and into the kitchen, smiling almost shyly and leaning against one of the counters.

"You want coffee or anything? I already turned the kettle on."

"I'll take green tea if you have any."

Wonho nodded and reached into a cabinet for another mug as well as a sachet of green tea. 

Hyungwon, in one of Wonho's hoodies and his boxers settled himself in at the island, tapping his fingers on the counter in a way that made Wonho grumble under his breath.

"You make my insides feel weird and I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad one.". 

"That's more likely whatever you took last night."

"Wonho."

Wonho busied himself with his little gold tin of sugar cubes, avoiding Hyungwon's intense gaze that he swore he could feel. 

"Can we... not have this conversation right now?"

"But I don't know how to go about whatever is going on between us. I mean does sex change things or are we just..."

Wonho moved to sit next to the younger as he trailed off and sighed.

"I don't know okay? I care about you, and I want to protect you and be there for you and maybe one day be in love with you but we're both kind of unhealthy. You're just starting to get through a breakup with an abusive psycho and I realized as soon as I saw him that I need closure with Kihyun. Let's just try to take care of ourselves and support eachother and see where it goes, okay?" 

It went silent for a minute and Wonho worried that he might have upset Hyungwon. 

"Hyungwon, I'm not saying tha-"

"I know. I just don't do single all that well. It feels so lonely."

The blonde leaned towards the model, gently nudging his chin so his lips were at an accessible angle before kissing him.

"You aren't alone though. You've got Changkyun and Kihyun and me. And your damn housewives."

Hyungwon laughed and took one of Wonho's hands between his and nuzzling it.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

The two fell into a brief silence, Wonho still feeling somewhat guilty about not being able to give Hyungwon what he wanted right away.

"I've been through a relationship turning me into someone I'm really not, and I never want it to happen again. I never want to say anything that will hurt you. I only want to touch you in ways that feel good. You deserve that, Hyungwon."

The younger leaned towards Wonho and kissed him again, leaning their foreheads together after he pulled away.

"Let's go back to bed, Wonho."

"The tea though..."

"Fuck the tea."

The two sauntered up to Wonho's bedroom, the guest bedroom bed a lost cause, the pillows thoroughly debauched, sheets bunched up and navy blue blanket on the floor.

Wonho wrapped his arms around his not yet boyfriend's unbruised body as they slipped back into sleep, kissing the back of Hyungwon's unmarred neck once before his eyes slid closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started with Wonho waking up, so I thought it's only natural it ends with him going to sleep. I honestly couldn't bring myself to make them a couple at this point but in my head they definitely, no doubt about it end up together. Perfectly happy? I don't know about that,but happy nonetheless :)
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who read, gave kudos and commented. I appreciate everyone, have good lives, watch shitty TV sometimes and smile. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Finally (FINALLY) got the time to type this out. It'll be a few chapters and I'll update every 5-7 days, even sooner if I have the time! Thanks for reading, comments are more than welcome, have a great day :)


End file.
